Recently, multi-layer film materials have been used for packing food stuffs for the purposes of moisture resistance, aesthetic appearance, etc. Such multi-layer film materials mainly include polypropylene, polyester and an aluminum layer, and additionally include polyethylene, etc. for the purpose of binding. The multi-layer film materials have been increasingly used for packing materials.
The multi-layer film materials are subject to multi-step bonding processes and a printing process such as a gravure printing process. However, defective goods may be produced during the bonding processes or the printing process, and the defective goods are wasted. In addition, a stamping foil, which is formed by attaching dye or pigment, binder, an aluminum layer and release agent to a polyester film, is used for transferring patterns and aesthetic colors to raw fabric. When the stamping foil has been used once, the stamping foil is disposed without being reused due to the remaining adhesive, dye or pigment, binder, aluminum layer and release agent. The disposed multi-layer film materials are partially reused without special treatments. However, since the multi-layer film materials contain various components mixed in predetermined ratios and have the aluminum layer, the multi-layer film materials represent poor physical properties. For this reason, the multi-layer film materials are merely reused in producing low-value products. In addition, most multi-layer film wastes and the stamping foils are disposed without reuse through incineration or burial methods, so that the environmental pollution problem caused by toxic substances created during incineration becomes serious.